


With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, F/F, F/M, Full Nelson, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Sombra seems to have gotten off scot-free from her double-dealing with Katya Volskaya against Talon. Reaper and Widowmaker are here to make sure she understands that, no, she hasn’t.





	With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Passover/Easter/Etc!

“Thought you’d get away with it, didn’t you?” Reaper grunted, clawed gloves grabbing at the latches on Sombra’s leggings, unlatching the material and pulling it off as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
“Really, Gabe? Why’re you so upset, anyway? S’not a big deal.”  
  
“ _Don’t call me that_.” He snarled, fingers slipping and finally getting a hold of the plating covering her crotch. The rest of her legs were bare, save for the porcelain-white boots covering her shins, feet and calves, leaving her dusky brown skin exposed, a tad darker than Reaper’s had been in life. “Widowmaker, show her again.”  
  
“ _Oui_.” She snipped back, tapping a button on the side of her visor to let a recording kick back to the start. Sombra didn’t need to hear the whole thing to know what it had to say.  
  
_“Relajate, I’m not going to kill you. I mean...I’m the one who set off the alarm!”_  
  
“I get it, I get it!” She protested. “But c’mon, what’s a little back-stabbing between friends, huh?”  
  
“We are _not_ friends, Sombra. And I can tell you, Vialli will not be pleased.” Widowmaker cut off the recording, crossing her hands over her leather-covered chest. “Honestly, I knew you could be stupid, but forgetting to turn off your earpiece after taking it out?” She stepped towards the hacker, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing, then pulling at the hacker’s pixie-cut hair with her other hand. “ _Salope_.”  
  
“Aw, you’re too kind, _araña_. And to be honestly, forget Vialli. None of you agree with him anyway.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean we’re going to sabotage his orders. Now shut up. ” Reaper snapped off her metallic crotch covering and tossed it aside as Widowmaker stepped out of the way. Unsurprisingly, Sombra was bare underneath, her brown bush visible, the faintest shine of arousal glistening beneath. “Wow, nothing else, huh? You really are a slut.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Sombra spat, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. If Widowmaker and Reaper were going to turn her in, they’d have done so already. No, they wanted to have some fun, and even if it was a bit rough, she was happy to play along.  
  
“Gladly.” Reaper grinned beneath his mask, then winced, the stretching of his jaw firing off pain responses he’d thought had gone dormant hours ago. He’d have to check back in with Moira in the near future. But that was then. Now, he had a traitor to fuck. Hooking his fingers between his stomach and his waistband, he grunted and pulled down, exposing his already-hard dick to the air and slapping it across Sombra’s exposed cunt, letting her squirm and grunt as he smacked his meaty dick against her skin and pubic hair.  
  
“Any ideas, Widowmaker?”  
  
“ _Quoi?_ ”  
  
“How do you want me to fuck her? You want some of this, too?” They were very consciously leaving out someone from participating in their decision. Her input didn’t matter, not to them, not in any way that would affect their choice. Fortunately for her, she was all right with that.  
  
“Ah. I’ll enjoy her later. As for what you should do with her,  I have an idea. Arms behind her head, or something of the sort…”  
  
If he hadn’t been wearing a mask, Reaper would have winked at Widowmaker. As it was, he contented himself with a grunt of affirmation. “I know exactly what you’re talking about. Get up, skank.”  
  
Sombra complied, protesting weakly, more from exaggerated effort than genuine exhaustion. “Oh, no! How are you going to ravage me, _¿diablo?”_  
  
“ _Dios_ , you’re really into this, huh? Almost doesn’t make it any fun. Almost.” Reaper grabbed her and spun her around till she was facing away, towards Widowmaker, who contented herself with leaning against the wall and watching. Hooking his arms behind the her knees, he hoisted her up, letting her rest back against his larger form as she squealed and made a halfhearted attempt at struggling out of his grip. No dice.  
  
“Not getting out of this one, _chica_.” He chuckled darkly, grasping the back of her neck, locking her into a full-nelson hold. If not for her exposed slit and the cock he was lining up to it, an onlooker might have mistaken them for grappling enemies.  
  
To be fair, that wasn’t that far from the truth.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Actually, I think…”  
  
“Just kidding. I don’t _care_ if you’re ready.” Reaper growled, thrusting up and into Sombra’s cunt with a smooth, clean slide, spreading her folds around his shaft. He hissed at the heat and pressure, so unlike the cold he was used to feeling, even when wrapped in heavy leather. This position was sure to start straining his arms quickly enough, but he’d hope to get at least one load off inside her before he got too tired.  
  
“How does she feel?” Widowmaker interjected. “Tight? I imagine she doesn’t get much cock, what with how she spends all her time being a turncoat.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ yes. Or maybe I’m just too big. What do you think, _chica_?” He punctuated his Spanish with a little thrust, readjusting his boots to better support himself. “You got a tight little _coño_ , or am I just that fucking hung?”  
  
“Hah…” Sombra panted, arms hanging loosely down, fingers splayed as she tried to keep her limbs from falling asleep. It wasn’t working too well: Reaper was strong, and he wasn’t letting up. “You keep talking about your cock, and I’m gonna start thinking that you’re insecure. Well, more than you already are, Gabe.”  
  
“You…” Reaper trailed off. It’d be better to focus his energy on punishing Sombra with his dick, rather than exchanging taunts ad infinium. So, in lieu of a retort, he pumped his hips up, balls swinging as he went, scraping along Sombra’s inner walls, feeling her tense up on him every time he bottomed out as much as he could. He couldn’t get very deep at this angle, but the principle was more important, and she was still tight enough that he knew he’d be able to cum.  
  
The question of _where_ he would cum wasn’t an immediate concern. Right now, he needed to _get_ there first, and he was happy to pound away at Sombra, hands in a white-knuckle grip, locking her in place to get pliably fucked. She couldn’t do much to break free, even if she wanted to  
  
Widowmaker, meanwhile, was left in the uncomfortable position of watching Reaper lay into her “colleague” not five feet in front of her. She had to admit, as irritating as Sombra was, the woman looked good. Especially while she was getting speared on Reaper’s cock, the larger man pumping his dick up into her cunt so furiously that the hacker was starting to drool, her lower jaw hanging loose. Sombra wasn’t fucked beyond her capacity for reason—not yet, anyway—but she was having enough fun that her brain was starting to have trouble processing all the stimuli. Widowmaker almost wanted to join her.  
  
Wait. Why couldn’t she? Why should Reaper have all the fun? Sure, he was the only one with a dick, but he didn’t have to be selfish. Unbuckling her belt, Widowmaker slipped down her black-leather pants, trying to divide her focus between watching Sombra get fucked and stepping out of her leggings, boots still securely on her feet. She was glad Reaper was distracted, since her own habit of going bare beneath her pants would have been a tad embarrassing in light of how he’d mocked Sombra’s own apparent history of forgoing panties.  
  
A finger slipped between her cunt lips, and she gasped at the intrusion. Even with her lowered body temperature, her nethers were warmer than the rest of her, and the contrast in temperature compared to her digits was always as startling as it was enjoyable. If she had just been a little bit hotter inside, she imagined she might see steam rising up from where her fingers entered her pussy, but she had little cause to complain. She could still frig herself till she came, and that was the important part.  
  
Sombra was having the time of her life, even if she didn’t show it. Gabriel hadn’t counted on just how _into_ it she might get. She wasn’t crying out or begging for more, but she’d stopped even her play-acted struggling and was now just riding out the powerful thrusts he was subjecting her too, filling her up and stretching her around his invading cock. The rolling and crashing of her orgasm washed over her before she realized it was happening, and she found herself yowling and clamping down on his cock.  
  
“Fuck, you’re really into this, aren’t you? Well, I’m not one to leave a lady hanging!” That was all the warning he provided her with before he jabbed his hips up as high as they could go, cock pulsing and nutsack tensing as Reaper fired off inside of Sombra, cum jetting up into her in hot, powerful bursts. The pressure encircling his dick was diffused in a wave of warmth and buzzing pleasure, and he felt his strength start to fail him. He wouldn’t have been able to hold her much longer: his timing had worked out well.  
  
With a grunt, Reaper released Sombra and let her crumple to the floor in a heap, leaking his cream from her pussy, the liquid oozing down onto the floor and pooling against her ass. The two of them were breathing heavily, sweat dotting Sombra’s forehead and soaking her hair, her breath stuttering in the aftershocks of her climax. But she couldn’t pass up the chance to needle Reaper a little more. It was just in her nature.  
  
“That all you got, Gabe? I’m disappointed. I expected a little more from such a frustrated-sounding man. Or does our little _araña_ have you whipped when you’re fucking someone besides her? Can’t get it up again?”  
  
“Shut it.” Gabriel groused, flipping Sombra over onto her back, hoisting her waist towards him to line up his slick cockhead with her cunt once more. “I’ve half a mind to just-”  
  
“If I may,” Widowmaker interjected, her boots coming to rest next to Sombra’s head, giving the prone hacker an excellent view up the purple-skinned sniper’s snatch. A drop of the woman’s arousal fell down with a _plop_ , dotting the bridge of Sombra’s nose. “I’m thinking that she might be finding a better use for her mouth…”  
  
“Think you can handle me, spider? I’ve heard good things about my tongue, don’t you know.”  
  
“ _Silence_.” Widowmaker snapped, bringing her legs into a kneel, her shins pinning Sombra’s arms to the ground. Her old life as a ballet dancer was serving her well: svelte as they were, her legs were still strong enough to hold down Sombra’s upper limbs.  
  
And, more importantly, they could keep her steady as she brought her real goal to the forefront. The puckered, oh-so-tight-looking star of her asshole, hovering just above Sombra’s lips, the bottom of her pussy hanging past her chin and dripping onto the hacker’s neck.  
  
It was obvious what she was supposed to do. But she waited until she heard Widowmaker grunt “ _Mange mon cul,_ ” before actually going at it. She’d eaten ass before, and was good at it. More than a few people, including a few more men than were likely to admit it, had come to crashing, whimpering orgasm with her tongue up their butt. It was a delicate art, something between the brute force of aiming a gun and the weaving of code that she used in her hacking. But, in the end, it was just a tongue, in someone’s end.  
  
Sombra cracked herself up sometimes.  
  
She was so preoccupied tilting her head forward and circling her tongue around Widowmaker’s tight asshole that she didn’t notice Gabriel shifting his cock until it was knocking at her _own_ backdoor. Before she could protest, he grunted and shoved, and it was in, and her gasp was cut off as Widowmaker shifted her weight back and Sombra found her open mouth locked around the blue butt that she’d been more than a little intrigued by in the past.  
  
Restricted as she was, she wasn’t going to let them down. Reaper was taking care of himself, pounding her guts with the same thick cock that had spread out her pussy, so she needed to return the favor to Widowmaker. She dove into the role with gusto, circling around the star of the woman’s rear with her tongue, tasting the sweat and salt that came with wrapping up such a fantastically large ass in so much leather. It was a meal Sombra would be happy to partake of for hours, if needed, but Widowmaker probably wanted a quicker release. So instead of maintaining a slow, delicate wraparound motion with her tongue, Sombra latched her lips around that tight little star, sucking and sneaking in little pokes with her tongue when she could find the room.  
  
Gabriel was really working her ass, sawing his cock roughly in and out, spreading her butt wide around his girth as he swore and gasped, trying to find a way to balance his desire to slam into her and wanting to go slow enough that Widowmaker could still get her ass eaten well enough. The sniper had reached forward with one hand to grab his shoulder, steadying herself on his frame as he rocked back and forth. She moved with him to give Sombra space as he withdrew, and smothered her in her rear when he pushed forward. Her other hand worked at her clit, circling the sensitive nub and dipping a finger in when she could focus well enough.  
  
Sombra wasn’t going to cum again, not from such a brutal asspounding and the pressure of Widowmaker’s weight on her face, but she was having too much fun to care.  
  
The hacker’s own rear was tight enough to coax another load out of Reaper, and he wasn’t able to hold back. With a muffled warning of “Sombra…”, he sped up his thrusts, gripping her stomach even more tightly as the slapping sounds of his thighs against her asscheeks rang out even louder. Her ass clenched and gripped on his cock, and he let go, creaming her ass with all the force he could muster from two orgasms in such close succession. Despite having just cum moments before, his balls gave their all, and he felt his whole being tense and shudder with his climax as he flooded Sombra’s butt with his fluid.  
  
Sombra’s attentions were sending Widowmaker down the path to enjoying a _rocking_ orgasm, what with how diligently Sombra was licking and spearing her butt with her tongue. Her own fingering and stimulation of her cunt and clit sped up, in tandem with Reaper’s increased pace of thrusting and her own rising gasps and whines. As he came to a crashing, cumming halt, Widowmaker let it all out, jabbing two fingers into her pussy as deep as they could go, stroking with all the force she could muster, her thumb prodding her clit as insistently as Sombra was probing her rear with her tongue. For the briefest flash, Widowmaker felt _something_ , a rush of vigor and heat and the cascading bloom of her convulsing, cumming pussy, and she tried to hold onto that, clutching at the sensation until her legs cramped, her voice gave out, and she fell backwards, her thighs on either side of Sombra’s head as the hacker gave a gasp of relief, free of the pressure and confinement of being below Widowmaker’s butt.  
  
Reaper pulled out his cock with a squelch, leaving Sombra’s butt full of his hot, sticky load, his body aching as he separated himself from the two women. But Sombra’s job was far from over.  
  
Widowmaker made her way back forward, the finger buried in her cunt out and pointing down at Sombra, glistening with her own juices. “ _D’accord._ Now that you’re satisfied, _monsieur_ , I think I’ll have the rest of my fill, and go for a second _petite mort_. That is only fair, is it not?”  
  
Reaper nodded. He wasn’t going to deny her a chance to enjoy the fruits of their espionage, and he was too tired to want another go right now. He’d probably dump at least one more load of cream into Sombra before he got bored. Probably. Not like she could stop him, or even wanted. Maybe he’d fuck her while she ate Widowmaker out again, or shove her mouth onto his cock as they ground their pussies together.  
  
The sniper slipped gracefully down into a kneel, then leaned away to support her back on her hands, spreading her legs in a crab-walk position. Her boots rested on either side of Sombra’s head, her slit shining with arousal. It was obvious what she wanted. Sombra wouldn’t dare avoid partaking of such a graciously offered meal.  
  
As she struggled into a crawling position, making her way towards Widowmaker’s delectably purple pussy, she heard Reaper’s voice carry out behind her, gravely and sinister.  
  
“Think of this less like a reward and more like a reminder. Don’t fuck with us, or we’ll fuck you.”  
  
That would have had more of an impact if it had been referring to something she didn’t adore and hadn’t made her enjoyment of so terribly obvious. Maybe that was part of the point. Even if not, she couldn’t _wait_ to mess with them again, if it meant she’d be getting slammed by Reaper and be left eating out Widowmaker.  
  
“Hurry up and finish her off. You’re staying in the group and we’re keeping your secret on the low-down, but only because Maximilien will probably want a go at you, too. Omnics can be insatiable, lemme tell you. And that’s not the best part.”  
  
He grinned and leaned back, watching Sombra’s lips get ever-closer to Widowmaker’s pussy. “Akande’s getting busted out soon. I’m sure he’ll want to know what you have to say for yourself.” Reaper guffawed, stepping back to allow Sombra to lower her head, tongue extended to start licking away at Widowmaker. “Maybe he’ll want a taste, too. I warn you, he’s definitely going to be pent up from all his years in the clink.”  
  
The idea left Sombra salivating onto Widowmaker’s cunt as her tongue prodded and circled around the taller woman’s clitoris. If Doomfist was going to react the same way, then there was absolutely no way Sombra would ever play straight with Talon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you liked it, consider checking out my other work!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).


End file.
